Chocolates Special
by kimione
Summary: Levy makes chocolates for Gajeel but he doesn't like them. A sweet little gale one shot.


Chocolates Special

'This can't be so tough', Levy wailed as she collapsed in a heap on the floor. She stared helplessly on the chocolate recipee book in front of her and sighed. The valentine's day was just around the corner and she had found her new weakness. She was utterly totally completely incapable of making home made chocolates.

'This is not possible. I know the theory, what could I be doing wrong', the blue haired girl muttered and then squaring her shoulders, she bent upon the cooking book and started reading it for the umpteenth time.

'Sugar, yeah I added that. Milk, that too. Chocolate syrup…yeah, I have already done that…'

'Whoa, Levy chan, what are you doing?', a voice called out.

Levy jumped out of her skin at the sudden interruption. 'Oh, it's you, Lu chan', she said as she looked up and identified the source, clutching her heart.

'Hey did I scare you? Are you alright?', Lucy asked, kneeling down beside her friend who was taking deep breaths.

'Yeah, just let me slow down my heart rate', she said giving her a faint reassuring smile.

'But what are you doing? You look like a total mess', Lucy's eyes widened when they landed on the culinary book, 'You aren't making chocolates, are you? For whom?'

Levy blushed scarlet at the question, 'It's just for..you know, for no one but I thought..you know..', her blush deepened.

'Levy chan, you are all red. Come on, tell me, who is it for? Jet? Droy?' Lucy pestered, snickering.

'It's…It is for Gajeel', she admitted, looking down at the floor, heat radiating from her face.

'Gajeel?', Lucy shrieked, 'I mean, Gajeel', she lowered her voice when Levy gave a startled expression. 'Wow, you must be brave to make chocolates for him', she continued in awe.

'Oh it's not like that Lu chan', Levy looked up flustered, 'I am also scared of him but he's actually nice and I thought he'll like some chocolates on V day and that will brighten him up, so I ..you know, what I mean', she ended lamely.

'Yeah, in short, you like him', Lucy whispered awestruck.

Levy's face turned redder, 'I ..I guess so', she sighed, 'but I am such a failure in chocolate making.'

'Hmm..', Lucy thought, 'Why don't you buy some for him then or you could give him the chocolates Juvia made for Gray. She has made a ton.'

'No thanks, Lu chan', Levy shook her head, 'I want to give him something special, something I've made. It is worth it.'

Her sincere expression melted Lucy's heart and she got up without arguing.

'All right, then', she said with an encouraging smile and left the room leaving Levy with her chocolates.

The atmosphere was festive in the great hall of the guild. Mirajane had taken special pains to decorate it with balloons and hearts in the honor of the occasion. As usual, the hall was boisterous and all the occupants hyperactive. Gajeel was sitting in one of the seats at the bar, busy drinking beer from his mug as his eyes disinterestedly scanned the hall. They lingered for a moment on Natsu who had 'accidentally' set the chocolates Lucy had made on fire. Lucy was screaming hoarsely at him, demanding compensation.

'Immature', he muttered and shifted his gaze to the other end of the room. He barely registered the blue haired girl who had silently settled herself next to him.

'Lovely decorations, isn't it?', Levy said brightly, trying to draw her neighbor's attention.

'Waste of time', Gajeel responded, taking a large gulp from his mug.

'Oh', Levy said, looking down at her feet, 'but everyone has put so much effort into it to make it enjoyable.'

'Enjoyable', Gajeel snickered, 'so girls call making disgustingly sweet chocolates and forcing them down the throat of poor guys enjoyable', he snorted. 'I'll rather go to hell than taste one of those sickeningly sweet stuff.'

'Oh, so you don't like chocolates', Levy said trying but failing to smile. Her grip on her small chocolate packet tightened considerably.

'Don't make me laugh', Gajeel said, glancing at the blue haired, 'what's in your hands?', he suddenly asked.

'It's..'

'Levy chan', Jet's voice interrupted her as he and Droy greeted their teammate. 'what are you holding?'

Levy looked down at her hard work. It would be a shame to let it go to waste. She felt tears over brimming her eyes and deciding to let at least someone enjoy the treat, she passed the chocolates quietly to her teammates.

Droy picked up the box before Jet could move and opened it. 'Chocolates! Oh, Levy chan, is it for me? How kawii!', he squealed in delight.

'Of course not, you idiot. It is for me', Jet said, snatching the box from the former.

'Hey, wait there. You are claiming my possession.' Droy said, re snatching the box.

The verbal fight soon transformed into an entertaining brawl between the two claimers which soon turned pretty nasty with lots of colorful words and innovative exhibition of magic. Neither of them noticed that Levy had silently evacuated the scene long ago, apart from Gajeel.

From the moment the box's content was revealed, Gajeel had started feeling uncomfortable. Though he'll kick himself before admitting, his sense of awkwardness had given rise to guilt.

'Yeah, the shrimp is also one of them, so what?', he grumbled to himself, shaking his head to get rid of this inexplicable feeling of consideration for her sentiments.

However, his mood worsened considerably and the neighboring fight further acted as the catalyst to dampen his spirits. Gajeel growled, trying to immerse this queasy feeling in his sake but then

'You bastard', Droy roared and knocked his partner off his feet by entangling his legs with creepers.

The box of chocolates which Jet was holding slipped from his grasp and skidded across the floor towards Gajeel.

'Enough', Gajeel roared, silencing everyone. 'Take the fight elsewhere now.'

'You can't order us around', Droy muttered.

'I said NOW!', Gajeel slammed his iron fist on the table. He looked furious and scary.

Neither of them were brave enough to pick the chocolate box from where it lied near Gajeel's feet. Gajeel's expression was enough of a detriment to stay within fifty yards of him. Quietly signaling to each other, they made their exit. Their heads bowed low in shame.

Fuming with rage, Gajeel roughly picked up the chocolate box.

'Damn shrimp', he cursed as he carelessly re-wrapped the contents, intending to give it to its owner later for his own mental peace, he justified. The box was more trouble than it was worth.

'Oh, she did finally give it to you!', a high pitched voice exclaimed.

Gajeel looked up to see Lucy carrying a new box of sweets materializing beside him. Much to his annoyance, she sat across him.

'I knew she could do this. She was up all night making these for you, you know. This is how guys should accept chocolates rather than melting them at your face', she crossly looked across at Natsu, who was sporting a black eye, apparently where Lucy had finally punched him.

Gajeel stiffened. His hands froze in the middle of the action as the words registered themselves in his mind.

'What d'ya mean?', he asked the blonde.

'Uh', Lucy responded, distracted. 'I meant the chocolates Levy chan made for you, of course, what did you think? She made it with so much love.', Lucy sighed dreamily.

Dumbfounded for the first time in his life, Gajeel looked down at the box. His first box of valentine's day chocolates.

Levy was staring at the river flowing smoothly under the bridge where she was standing. The scene in the great hall kept replaying itself in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block the painful memory but to no avail.

'Insensitive jerk', she suddenly screeched, clenching her fists in frustration, 'Insensitive, antisocial, arrogant, self centered, hateful jerk. So he thinks he is too superior for chocolates. I bet he hasn't got a single box in his life and he never would.' She took a deep calming breath as tears stung her eyes.

She felt angry at herself for expecting anything different. It was too much to hope that he'll ever reciprocate her feelings. He probably treated her special and watched her back cause he thought she was weak and incapable. Come to think of it, did he really treat her special? Okay, he had saved her life twice or thrice and often tolerates her presence but isn't that because he likes to tease her and she attracts way too much trouble to keep his thirst for challenges satiated. He probably doesn't give a damn about her feelings.

Levy's shoulders drooped. The thought was depressing and heart breaking. He..

'The chocolates tasted horrible', a harsh voice suddenly said breaking into her reverie.

Levy's head snapped up as she recognized the source. Her breath stopped.

Gajeel was standing a few yards away from her. His figure dimly illuminated by the arms were folded across his chest. He slowly moved forwards, towards her, an annoying smirk decorating his handsome features.

'Huh', Levy responded, trying to process the sudden change of events. It didn't make any sense and he had came way too close to think properly.

His strong arm wound around her slim waist as he pulled her towards him and without giving her any warning, he kissed her.

The kiss was rough yet warm as he greedily ravished her. Caught in the heat of the moment, Levy wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, trying to put all her unspoken feelings of hurt and anger and pain and love in the momentary passion.

He pulled back and gave another of his annoying grins as she gasped for breath.

'You tasted much better.' He smirked.


End file.
